Smilodon
The smilodon, a king of the Pleistocene epoch, is a large sabertooth cat that stalked the pampas and open forests of South America.Though after the last ice age and the global spread of humanity they became extinct taking refuge within the lost isle, this species has grown large and healthy on a diet of giant herbivores On the island. The Knife Toothed Cats Breed: Smilodon Full Name: Smilodon fatalis Islensis Zekensis Native Home: the subtropical South America Time Period: ''' Late pleistocene epoch '''Lifespan: 20 - 40 years IUCN Status: Critically Endangered Population: Originally 19, now 37 Top Speed: they can run at 50-60 mph in short bursts Ecological Niche: small carnivore Average Height: 4 feet at shoulder Average Length: 9 feet *Sabre teeth 8.5 - 10 inches Average Weight: '''400-600 Ibs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: '''Solitary, Pair, Pride (6-10 members) Similarly to lions, Smilodon live in prides. One or two males, sometimes even up to four (usually brothers) dominate over several females and their cubs. The males guard their territory from rival males (males which are without prides are known as rogues) by roaring and patrolling their territory; scent-marking trees, bushes and rocks by spraying urine. Females (usually sisters, offspring and kin) tend to remain in the pride all their lives. Males born into a pride are usually driven away by the dominant male when they reach adulthood, so they can leave and claim their own prides elsewhere. Doing so prevents competition and inbreeding within a pride. '''Date Of Extinction: '''10,000 B.C.E '''Date Of Rebirth: '''2022 A.C.E '''Vocalization: '''meows, roars, grunts, moans, growls, snarls, purrs, hums, puffs and woofs. Each sound has a different meaning. '''Diet: Carnivore; '''The sabre-toothed tiger also had a powerful, muscular body, smilodon pulls its prey to the ground with its powerful front limbs, and then when the prey is firmly pinned, the teeth will come into play; sinking into the prey’s throat and ripping it out. When feeding, Smilodon avoids bone and eats carefully, choosing the softest areas of the carcass to feed from, such as the stomach region. This means that when the Smilodon pride leave the carcass, there is still plenty of meat left for scavengers. Smilodons live in prides comprised of adult females, their offspring, and a single or brother pair of adult males. The females do most of the hunting; the larger males join in only when especially large and dangerous prey is being targeted. This species preys mainly upon parasaurolophus, Tasmanian tigers, small dinosaurs, and gallimimus, but when available they also attack sinoceratops, Pachycephalosaurus, woolly mammoths, woolly rhinos, and even small young sauropods, pulling the victim down and delivering a bite to the throat that severs both the jugular vein and the trachea, killing it almost instantly. Smilodons are possessive eaters and frequently squabble over their food. '''Range: they are extinct everywhere on the planet except for a large island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. 'Habitat: '''they hunt in the grasslands, shrubby areas, and pine forests that have permanent water sources such as floodplains, marshes, swamps, bogs, rivers, lakes and wetlands near the mountain where they live. They make their dens in the cave network. '''DNA interpolation: '(89%) Pure Smilodon DNA (10.1%) Zeke Jones DNA. '''Predators: '''smilodon in any are safe from most threats but loners can be killed by tyrannosaurus, Carnotaurus, allosaurus and many other carnivores. '''Diseases: '''they are are very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Campylobacter, Hookworms, Salmonella, BumbleFoot, Algae Poisoning, Cryptosporidium, Rabies, Ragged Tooth and Ticks. '''Breeding Behaviors: '''As with other felines, the sabre-toothed tiger would have bred in the warmer months of early spring, when after a gestation period that could last as long as 8 months, the female sabre-toothed tiger would give birth to an average of 3 cubs per litter. Nothing is known about sabre-toothed tiger cubs but they could be born blind like the cubs of today's felines. '''Summary: '''The smilodon is a socially complex animal, much like the African lion. Males hold dominance over the females although, should they prove abusive or negligent, they’ll be chased away or killed. The right to rule a pride ensures a male’s survival and the passage of his genes, which means that the males will resort to violence and even coercion to take leadership; it’s not uncommon for rogue males – or even brother pairs – to overthrow presiding males and kill their cubs. Female smilodons have one to three cubs at a given time, rearing them first on milk and later on meat that she provides from recent kills. Cubs represent a major investment of resources, so their mothers will try to hide and protect them when a new male takes over the pride. Ousted lone males are not uncommon, but rarely do they last more than a year living on their own. Smilodon was a prehistoric cat, which grew to 1-1.2 metres tall and weighed 55-400kg. Powerfully built, it possessed large, deadly sabre-teeth which it used to kill its prey by crushing its throat, and it was capable of running at immense speeds of approximately 60 per hour. The sabre-toothed tiger is one of the most well-known prehistoric animals along with giants such as the woolly mammoth. Sabre-toothed tigers roamed the mid-western US and parts of both North and South America and were named for the enormous canines which skeletons show, protruded quite far out of their mouths. It became extinct in the Quaternary period (the end of the dinosaur period) and during the ice age. Despite its name, the sabre-toothed tiger was not actually related to the modern tigers that are found throughout the jungles of Asia. It is thought that the sabre-toothed tiger would have roamed across the grassland plains and open woodlands throughout both North and South America where individuals would have varied slightly depending on the area which they inhabited. The sabre-toothed tiger is one of the best known ice-age animals but little is really known about them as they are thought to have become extinct around 10,000BC which is a long time ago. The sabre-toothed tiger was named for the canines that could grow to more than 7 inches in length and were capable of fatally wounding their prey with one bite. Sadly, the colour of the sabre-tooth tiger is unknown but it is thought that is would have been of a similar colouration to the modern day lion found in Africa (and which it is not closely related to). The sabre-toothed tiger also had a powerful, muscular body which meant that it could quickly catch and pounce on its prey before using its knife-like teeth to cause the fatal blow. In the same way as modern day felines, the sabre-toothed tiger was a carnivorous animal and would of been the most dominant predator within its environment. Large herbivorous animals such as deer and bison would have been the most common prey of the sabre-toothed tiger along with occasional giant such as a small woolly mammoth should their ranges cross, although their exact diet is unknown. The sabre-toothed cat would have been the most ferocious and therefore the apex predator within its environment so had no natural predators on the American plains. Humans are thought to be the most likely cause of the demise of this enormous cat and more than 2,000 sabre-toothed tiger skeletons have been found emerged in the tar pits close to Los Angeles. Hunters by nature, saber-toothed tigers hunted and fed on other animals, from mammoths to sloths and even humans. Sabers stalked prey in packs, led by one alpha male, who directed them all in attacks and ambushes. Sabers were equipped with a number of natural weapons, from retractable claws to their most famed weapon, their long, saber-like canine teeth, which they used to seize prey, usually by the throat. Their fangs were rather fragile and could grow up to eight inches long. Sabers sat similarly to present day big cats. Unlike big cats, sabers had very short tails.